Overburdened
by Dezieriah
Summary: The Speaker of the Black Hand who was thought to be the traitor is dead. However, His faithful Silencer is not about to give up the fight to get him back. LucienXOC


Sable made her way out of the macabre scene that was behind her; the Anvil Lighthouse basement was emitting a horrid and overpowering smell, and she had a task that was of the utmost importance. After finding the severed head of an old woman and the insane writings of the traitor, Sable had to travel back to the outskirts of Bruma to the Applewatch Farmhouse. Inside, would be the Dark Brotherhood Speaker, Lucien Lachance. The diary's owner, Mathieu Bellamont, was to blame for sending Lucien's Silencer on the numerous missions that involved killing off the members of the Black Hand. If she did not hurry, then Lucien and the Nightmother would pay the price. As Sable continued to the Farmhouse, she threatened the dark horse Shadowmere to hurry on, "You would do well to speed up, if only for your master's sake, _beast_!"

Shadowmere seemed in the slightest to be inspired by the threat of losing Lucien, and they eventually made it to the farmhouse. Once there, Sable snuck up to the door as quietly and quickly as she possible could, although she was able to be spotted easily. As she came in contact with the Jerral Mountains, snow began to fall down at a rapid pace, making her dark armor stand out against the white blanket. Sable scanned the area, and then went inside.

To her horror, Lucien Lachance, her teacher and mentor, was hanging from the rafters. His body was raw from being burned, his entrails hanging out of gashes that were placed about his body by numerous knife wounds. His eyes and lower jaw was missing, and his hair was in patches. Sable held her mouth in terror and bit her tongue before she would scream, cry, and attack those who were left of the Dark Brotherhood. They seemed to be most pleased of what they have done. One was a High Elf, there was an Imperial, a Breton, and the last was a Dark Elf.

Upon entering, the High Elf, Arquen, approached her. All Sable was concentrated on was Lucien and she dropped the pack that rested on her side. The severed head she picked up at the Anvil Lighthouse rolled out, somewhat sticking to the wooden floor as it rolled toward Bellamont's feet. Mathieu shifted uneasily. The never-ending litany poured through every crevice of Sable's being. Then the rage began to bubble, slowly, quietly in the center of her chest; it rose slowly at first, and with the rise of adrenaline, and it became faster and faster. Her face changed ever so slightly, a dangerous glint in her eyes, features just a little more like stone.

Lucien would have noticed. _Only_ Lucien. Except Lucien was dead.

Sable remembered the first time she had met Lucien; she was on the prowl, hunting innocents since she could no longer keep the beast locked away. She was a werewolf, and instincts got the best of her. The next night, after the 3 nights of the full moon, Lucien found her sleeping in a wolves' den; she controlled them and almost had them attack until he proposed a deal that she could not refuse.

"You don't need to worry, dear _Speaker_," Arquen chatted on cheerfully, knocking Sable out of her thoughts. "We know you were simply following orders. The real traitor has already been dealt with accordingly."

Sable began to clench her fists, creating cuts like small half-moons in the palms of her hands, "You call this 'dealing with the traitor accordingly'?! I don't think so! He wasn't the traitor! _The traitor is still out there!!_"

"We shall go later to ask the Night Mother for guidance in this dark time. Once there, she will anoint one of us to Listener as…" Arquen began to shift uneasily and tried to avoid the topic of Lachance's Death, and looked to the rest of the lot who were also shifting in the same way, "as Ungolim lies dead by the traitor's command."

_It wouldn't take much to drop you. You're exhausted. It's there in the slump of your shoulders…your death would be _poetic_ and_amazing_ as you thought of Lucien's! As for the rest of you, I will make sure you pay a horrible and bloody death!_

Arquen watched Sable's eyes water, but the rage in her eyes were now apparent. Her hands were beginning to emit a red and yellow glow from her hand, but it eventually stopped glowing, although her hand was slightly burned.

_I can salvage your body, Lucien. I can save you._

"Sable?" Arquen leaned down to put a hand on the Wood Elf's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

She jerked away at the touch, glaring at the High Elf. Her clawed hands were in fight mode, and she was ready to lay into her at any moment. "I'm only going to warn you _once_," Sable spat the last part out, making it as menacing as possible , "If you mess with me any further, I will gut you here and now. There will be no further warnings, wench. I _dare_ you."

"You needn't grieve for him, you know," she said softly, the corners of her mouth turning up into a cruel smile. "He wasn't worth your loyalty."

Sable growled and began to walk to Lucien's corpse and then to the drawers that was perched behind the body; the hairs on the back of her neck rising. Bellamont was watching her intently, but was vaguely distracted as he picked up the rotten head on the ground, "I do not condone taking his corpse down at all; he deserves to hang there and rot!"

"He was my Speaker, thank _you_." Sable glared at him, her blue eyes beginning to turn the shade of golden-yellow. She snarled, her canines gleaming in the moonlight that shone through the window. The smell of the corpse was making her mouth water, since the night was a full moon, and her hunger was growing. Sable forced herself to remain calm as she could not destroy Lucien's body any more than it already was.

"No, Mathieu is right." The second man, one whose name she didn't know chimed in. "Traitors deserve no kindness in life _or_ death."

Sable continued to take down the corpse, setting him down on the bed. A cold chill like icy fingers brushed across the back of her neck, and she thought she heard something in the wind. While shaking the feeling off, she threatened everyone with the Blade of Woe to not touch the corpse at all.

The second that they looked away, Sable snuck out of the house once more and let the tears roll free that she held for so long. She slid to the side of the house and vomited, shaking from the adrenaline going down. She wailed into the night after she was done gasping for air, crying to Sithis and the Nightmother, as well as yelling at Lucien for being an "ignorant, selfish and sick bastard". She then made her way, hesitantly, to the back of the house, her vision blurring and her heart rate slowing down. There were five tombstones sitting in a row; they were of the Draconis family, the same family that Sable was sent after before she and Lucien were deceived. When she touched the middle tombstone, she was attacked by the ghost of Perennia Draconis, the woman she first killed when taking care of the rest of her family.

Sable took her anger and anguish out on the ghost, using Flare and the Blade of Woe. The ghost was down almost instantly, and allowed her to get back to work. She used Flare once more and blasted Perennia's name off, eventually placing Lucien's name instead, cutting her arms and fingers in the process.

Sable figured that once the other Dark Brotherhood members left, she would give him a proper burial. The final saying in regards to Lucien's death was placed on the tombstone at last:

"_Here lies Lucien Lachance_

_Beloved Speaker for the Black Hand,_

_friend, father-figure…_

…_and love interest._

_May the Nightmother take you into her cold, loving embrace."_

She cursed Sithis for taking Lucien away from her, and for allowing the other members take his life. Sable ran to Shadowmere and took off to the Imperial City where she would forever hide in the shadows.

'_I will be back to deal with you later. I need some time off before I speak with the Nightmother. I swear on my life that you will __all__** pay**__!'_

**.End Prologue.**


End file.
